Changes
by MistressSara
Summary: Peggy muses about the merger and where she stands with her boss. A series of one shots and drabbles going along with season 6. Peggy/Ted
1. Chapter 1

Just a one shot, a notion I had after For Immediate Release. Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing.

* * *

Peggy wasn't sure how long she sat in her office staring out the window. The press release was written, resting on top of her trusted typewriter. After everything that had happened in the last decade the merger really shouldn't have surprised her. But walking into Ted's office, so keen to see him, so hoping that they might find a reason to kiss again… and instead being met by a smug Don Draper…

But Ted looked so proud, so changed from his mood a few nights earlier. The account was won and that was the most important thing. Not her distrust of this new agency.

"Something catch your interest out there?" His voice startles her, the tumbler in her hands falling to the floor. "Sorry."

Ted moves quicker than Peggy can, reaching for the glass and hesitating at her feet. When his fingers brush against her ankle her breath catches.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's… that's all right…" She manages, forcing her lungs to take in air again as his fingers find her knees, easing her legs apart.

"You know, this is all I've been able to think about for days now. _You_ are all I've been thinking about, Peggy." He smiled, pushing her dress up so that he could touch her thighs.

"Really?" He nodded, searching for the top of her tights and pulling them down.

"Really. Then when I ran into Don and he would get that cocky smirk, all I could think was _how smart can he be, he let you out of his office_."

"You won't let me leave the agency?" She asked breathlessly.

"Office, agency, bed… I want to please you, Peggy." With that he closed the space between them and kissed her, harder than the night in his office. This was all she wanted to focus on right now, this was all…

"Peggy… Peggy?"

With a start, Peggy snapped out of her thoughts, her glass falling to the floor. As in her fantasy, Ted reached for it but simply stood again and returned the tumbler to the desk.

"There's an interesting notion." He mused, leaning against the wall near her window.

"What is?" She asked, passing him the typed page.

"What does Peggy Olson day dream about?" His smile stirred feelings in her.

"I wasn't day dreaming… I was thinking about work."

"I saw that dreamy look on your face, you weren't thinking about work."

"You were watching me?" She ventured with a small smile.

"I've never seen you look so peaceful and happy before." She just shrugged, turning away from the window. "You aren't excited about the merger."

"I will be. It's just a lot of change coming very quickly. I thought I was done with Don, with that office."

"You weren't treated well there?" He asked with a concern that still managed to throw her for a loop. That he should care so much about her and encourage her so constantly was an adjustment for Peggy.

"I wasn't treated like a co-worker. Don still saw me as his eager little secretary wanting to help out, everyone followed suit. Some were coming around but there wasn't… it's not like how you treat me."

"How do I treat you?" Ted asked with an interested grin, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I know you detest the word, but you're nice to me. You're kind and encouraging and positive. You treat me like a co-worker, not a little girl. I'm worried about losing that by going back there."

"Nothing between us will change, Peggy. You'll retain your position and continue to be seen as the bright, capable young woman I know you are." He turned his attention to the release. "This is fantastic."

"Really?"

"Really. Trust me, Peggy. You keep doing what you're good at and there will be no doubt that you are in the position you're supposed to be."

She nodded, reaching for the empty glass again.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, why don't you come back to my office? We can see if the TV is working any better tonight."

"I'll be along in a moment."

Alone in the office again, Peggy pulled the cover over her typewriter, collected her things and turned the light off. Change was coming, which unsettled her, but Ted would be there. A fact that caused a warmth to spread inside of her. They would weather this merger just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Man With a Plan

* * *

Peggy was almost out of the office when she realized that Ted was still sleeping on the table where she left him earlier. Most everyone was gone, his secretary, the other writers, Don had certainly skipped out as early as possible. It angered her to see him in this state. To see that Don was so intimidated by Ted's work ethic that he would stoop to this.

"Ted, why don't we get you back to your office?" Peggy's voice broke through the rush of blood in his ears.

"Am I not in my office?" He asked, his voice groggy as he slowly lifted his head from the table. "What am I doing here?"

"Being punished for showing up Don." She muttered, helping him out of the chair.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on. Let's get you to your office and you can lay down on the sofa."

"You smell nice. Like vanilla… and toast…"

"Maybe in the future, don't drink with Don."

"He got me really drunk!" Once Ted was on his feet it was easier to move him through the empty hallway to his darkened office. Closing the door behind them she moved to turn on a lamp while he fell to the floor, his back leaning against the front of his desk.

"I have to fly tomorrow." He realized aloud. Peggy knelt beside him, coaxing him back to his feet and moving him towards the sofa.

"I'm sure you'll be fine by then. You can sleep on the plane." Peggy tried to soothe as he settled into the cushions.

"I'm flying my plane."

"You fly?"

"I'm a pilot… I love flying. It's the greatest freedom in the world. Don't you love flying?" He grinned like a little boy talking about his favorite toy.

"I've never been in a plane before."

"What?!" Ted shot back up at that. "It's 1968, how is that possible?"

"Never had the opportunity." She shrugged. Before she could turn to leave he reached out and took her hand, pulling her to sit beside him.

"I am going to take you up in my plane, Peggy. Saturday morning, we are going to go for an early morning flight. You are going to see how majestic the world looks from up above."

"Okay." She smiled, patting his hand, certain that this fancy would pass when sobriety returned. He would remember Nan and how much she seemed to hate Peggy.

"Okay." He matched her expression before pulling her down into a kiss. This one lasted longer, his hand finding it's way into her hair so that he could keep her close. Peggy enjoyed the feel of his clean skin, no beard to brush against her. His mouth was fervent against hers, almost trying to devour her.

"Why do you only kiss me when you're drunk?" Peggy moaned, her forehead resting against his.

"It's the only time I can manage the courage. I don't know how to approach you sober… You're such a smart woman… and you smell so nice and you're so smart… how do you approach a woman who knows the origins of margarine? I've never known a woman like you, Peggy."

Without another word, she closed the space between them and kissed him again, harder than before. Ted moaned in surprise, welcoming the embrace but confused by it.

"What was that for?" He asked when she pulled back.

"For calling me a woman instead of a girl."

"I'm going to take you flying this weekend." He nodded, closing his eyes.

"Get some rest." She smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He stroked the back of her hand with thumb until he finally drifted off.

"Good night, Peggy." He called as reached the door.

"Good night, Ted."


	3. Chapter 3

_Then some shots rang out… and the next picture you'll see will be that of Senator Kennedy lying on the floor… people screaming, trying to understand what has just happened… Senator Kennedy was conscious though it is unknown if he said anything…_

"Peggy, what are you doing here so late…" Ted was rather surprised to find her sitting on the floor of her office, looking up at the television like a young child would. She stared solemnly at the screen, her hands covering her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Shh!" She held her hand up, not looking away from the screen. Ted looked at her in confusion for a moment before the words of the news broadcast began to sink in. Without another word he took a seat on the floor next to her, watching the scene unfold. Peggy watched in horror as kitchen workers tried to help the wounded man. "Oh God…"

Ted moved closer, putting an arm around her.

"He will be okay. You heard what they said, he's conscious."

"They need to stop shooting people…" Peggy managed weakly.

"He'll be fine." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"I'm really not that hungry."

"Come on, we'll get something into you, you'll feel better." He helped her up and led her to the elevator.

Sitting at an all night diner the two were the only patrons who didn't have a cab parked out front. Settling into a booth in the back they sat across from each other. Peggy didn't realized that she actually was hungry until the waitress came around.

"Split pea soup, a grilled cheese, and coffee, please." She ordered, glancing up she was met with one of Ted's amused smiles.

"I'll have the same." As the waitress walked away he turned his attention back to Peggy. "Comfort food will help."

"Thank you for being so calm." She said suddenly.

"What else is there to be?"

"Well when John Kennedy died my roommate invited the most of the building over. My mother called to cry and pray every half hour."

"I find that being calm is much more… well it just makes more sense. Even when a tragedy strikes. It's strange to think that there will be a whole generation of children who won't have lived through this. Someday your children will ask you where you were when you heard."

Peggy froze.

"I never thought about that…" She could feel a heat rush to her cheeks as she thought about where she had been. The moment she heard was post-coitus as Duck plugged the set back in.

"Where were you?" He asked earnestly.

"I was meeting with a client." She answered quickly.

"I'll choose to ignore your blush and believe you."

"I appreciate that."

"Not to wax poetic, but… as these things keep happening, it's clear that even though they kill the men, the ideas they stood for, their ideals, those can't be killed."

Peggy nodded in agreement. The two lapsed into silence as their food arrived. There was comfort in their silence. They dragged the meal out as long as possible before he offered her a ride home where Abe was still out at the newspaper office.

"You're okay out here alone?" Ted asked as she climbed out of the car.

"No. But it's home. Thanks for the ride and dinner."

"Switch the lights off and on when you get up there and lock the door." He called after her. She nodded and disappeared into the house. Ted sat in the car, not leaving till the lights turned on and off.

The next night, when Peggy was again working late, it was Ted who came in and told her that Bobby Kennedy had died. Again, they sat in silence. Offering comfort simply by being present.


	4. Chapter 4

The Crash

* * *

"I knew you'd be at work." She could hear his smile through the receiver.

"Where else would I be?" She giggled, sipping from her glass. "What the hell is in that shot Jim's doctor gave everyone?"

"Oh, Peggy. You didn't get the shot, did you? Please tell me you didn't."

"No, of course not. I'm just drunk."

"Me too."

"Ah, the liquid courage has taken over." She teased, closing her office door before settling back in her chair.

"I just wanted to hear you. Today has been awful… I lost Frank's daughter…"

"No you didn't. She's here. Jim brought her over."

"Did she answer your I Ching or whatever it is?" He laughed, she could hear him relaxing at last.

"Yes. Apparently I should have never bought that God-awful apartment. That neighborhood is getting worse every day." Peggy sighed, searching out the bottle she kept hidden in her office and refilling the glass.

"I could have told you that… what are you wearing?" He asked suddenly. Peggy looked down and shrugged, it was far from alluring, but he asked.

"I'm wearing the same black dress I had on when you saw me earlier."

"I liked that dress. I just like what you wear in general. Always so put together and you never try too hard… always so beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful." She argued, unsure how to react to the compliment.

"You are. And you're sexy…"

"Okay, Ted. Time for you to stop."

"I mean it!" He argued, she could just imagine that expression he got when challenged. Eager to prove his point, sitting forward, ready to fight until she came around. "You have sexy legs. I fantasize about you sitting on the corner of my desk and crossing your legs."

"We'll have to remember that if we ever have to market panty hose to men." She laughed.

"You don't believe me."

"I don't. Men don't find me sexy… or beautiful for that matter. Cute, yes. Pretty at most. I don't turn heads."

"You turn mine. Do you ever fantasize about me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What was it?" Again, it was as if she could hear his smile.

"You had on a smoking jacket and had been reading a leather bound book and kissed me over and over again."

"I don't own a smoking jacket."

"Neither do I." Peggy laughed.

"I could get a smoking jacket."

"You don't need one."

"I really don't. Not much of a smoker."

"I'm glad."

"I wish you were with me."

"So do I." There was a bit of noise from his end, Peggy could guess what it was. Nan trying to coax her husband off the phone and into bed.

"I have to go."

"So do I."

"Good night, Peggy."

"Night, Ted."

"Thank you for being there today."

"I'm always there for you."

"Another reason why I find you so beautiful."

Peggy was slow to put the receiver down. Even after the phone was out of her hand all she could do was stare at it, willing it to ring again. He wanted her just as badly… Instead of going home, she collapsed on her sofa. She didn't want to go home and face Abe, she just wanted to lie still and think about the man who found her beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

She hated the post in her office. But it's there and it's Peggy's and at the moment she can hide behind it. The main lights had been turned off for the night and as far as Peggy knew, everyone else had cleared out. The world had officially gone to hell. She stabbed Abe, any chance with Ted was apparently off the table, the country was clearly doomed, and there was an apartment in one of the worst neighborhoods in town to sell. If ever there was a night to get drunk in her office and fall asleep on the couch…

The radio was playing low in the background as she reached for the bottle in her desk drawer. The message was still sitting on her desk. She had no idea what Duck Phillips could possibly have to say to her after their last meeting, but there it was in Phyllis's handwriting:

_Duck Phillips called_

Wasn't this how it happened last time? She was confused and in a bad place when Duck wooed her. Asked if he could take off her clothes with his teeth… The notion of it made her stomach turn this time. All she could think about was Ted. Wondering if he was as courteous and polite in bed or if those sudden bursts of passion were more likely to happen between the sheets.

"Deep in thought, Peg?" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Duck… what are you doing here?" She asked standing up, suddenly nervous about him being found in the office.

"Not what I came to do last time, don't worry. I needed to speak to you."

Awkwardly she gestured to the couch, opting to lean against the front of her desk.

Unbeknownst to Peggy or Duck, Ted was leaving his office, intending to walk past Peggy's open door and say a friendly "goodnight" and nothing more. But when he heard voices he instead paused just outside of the door, listening hesitantly to the conversation.

"This is a switch, are you drunk, Peggy Olson?"

"I am… last night was a long night followed by a… rather difficult day."

"No need to explain to me. Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I'm here to make amends."

"Oh?"

"After that night, I started to reevaluate… I've been sober for a year now."

"Congratulations. I'm sure your kids are pleased."

"They are. I've rededicated myself to my family, even started working on fixing things with Pauline. But after meeting with… Well, I had a meeting a few days ago and realized that I had never cleared the air with you."

"There's really no need to drudge all of that up, Duck… really…"

Duck Phillips? Ted marveled, trying to move a bit closer to the door. What relationship could she possibly have had with Duck Phillips outside of professional?

"I know I called you some horrible names that night, the main one I recall was 'whore.' I hope you know that I absolutely did not mean that… what we had together… that small bit of time you were kind enough to be with me… it meant so much to me."

"I wasn't with you out of kindness, Duck. The affair was certainly… well, satisfying for me as much as it was for you."

"Glad to hear it. I'm sure you've got a new suitor lined up already?"

Peggy didn't know if it was the lack of sleep, the whiskey, or the sting of Ted's cold shoulder, but she promptly burst into tears, turning away so that Duck couldn't see her.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry." He offered, standing up and carefully pulling her into a hug. "I didn't mean to strike a nerve."

"It's not you, Duck. I just… I'm in love with someone I can't be in love with and the boyfriend I did have broke up with me last night in an ambulance."

"In an ambulance?"

"Yeah. Isn't that funny? He had a knife sticking out of his stomach and it was too painful for him to consider dying while still attached to me. Told me that my job and beliefs are offensive to his every waking moment. And then I went to tell the man I'm actually in love with that I'm free now and he might as well have stabbed me himself."

Ted felt his stomach drop at that. He was cruel, yes. But he thought that Peggy would understand, she always seemed to understand. Now though, listening to her cry on the shoulder of someone else… it hurt more than giving her the brush off.

"I hate to leave you like this, Peg. But I've got to get going."

"No, no of course. I didn't mean to burden you with any of this." Peggy pulled free of his embrace, moving around her desk to find some tissues.

"I'm glad you did. I've missed talking to you, Peewee."

"I hate that nickname."

"That's why I use it."

"Don't be a stranger." She says, forcing a smile and giving Ted enough time to duck into the nearest office until she was alone again.

Ted didn't know what to do. He didn't want to encourage Peggy or himself, but the sound of her sobs echoing throughout the empty office was too much to ignore. So he quietly approached her door again, this time moving close enough so that he could see her.

She had retaken her seat behind her desk, topping off her glass. He noticed a suitcase sticking out the other side of the sofa.

"Burning the midnight oil again?" He managed a cheerful tone.

"Ted… what, what are you doing here?"

"I was finishing up a few things. Saw your light was on… you okay?"

"Great." She forced a smile, looking for a reason to turn away from him.

"Peggy…" He began, his tone softer than she had heard all day.

"Don't bother, Ted. You're just going to have to give me time… apparently I can't turn it off quite as easily as you."

"It's not easy." He sighed, sitting down on her sofa.

"Probably for the best." She mused, looking out the window. "Every man I love ends up hating me."

"I could never hate you."

"Give it time." She fell gracelessly into the spot next to him on the sofa, handing him a glass.

"I'll promise not to hate you if you promise not to hate me."

"Deal." With that they clinked glasses and fell into silent. Their agreement was put in jeopardy as more drinks were had and Ted found his courage once more, pulling Peggy into her lap.

"You still won't hate me?" She asked between kisses.

"Never."


	6. Chapter 6

Post-Favor

* * *

"Ted?"

"Peggy, where are you?" He questioned, standing up to glance down the hallway, he was sure she had gone home hours ago.

"I'm at my apartment."

"Oh… what's going on?"

"Do you think you could come over?" Hearing those words he simply registered what she said and not her panicked tone.

"Peggy, it's not a good idea for me to…"

"I just need help with a rat trap." She cut him off, not wanting to discuss the reasons for his rejection yet again. "The rat's caught in the trap and there's a lot of blood and I'm afraid to look. It's under the couch…"

"Calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Ted. Thank you."

Either the streets were clear or Ted broke a few traffic laws, but he was there in almost no time at all. Peggy pulled the gauzy pink robe closed and clutched a kitchen knife in her hand as she slowly approached the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ted."

With a sigh of relief she undid the three locks and set the knife aside before opening the door.

"Peggy, you have got to get out of this neighborhood."

"Tell me about." She replied, relocking the door. "This is the second time in as many weeks I've had to clean blood off the floor."

"Abe's moved out then?"

"Yes, after he informed me that every aspect of my life is offensive to his existence."

"Good riddance."

"Apparently working in advertising and loving Bobby Kennedy and not wanting to live in a diverse neighborhood where people get stabbed on a regular basis makes me a bad person."

"That does not make you a bad person, Peggy. It makes Abe an idiot. Now, where is your houseguest?"

"Under the couch."

"How did it get under the couch?"

"I think either the front or back got caught in the trap and it managed to get under there… I was trying to sleep but then it started squeaking and I tried to call Stan but he had company."

"You didn't call Pete?"

"I don't need to open that door. And I doubt that calling in the middle of night would please Trudy all that much."

"Do you have a garbage bag?" Ted questioned from his spot on the floor, surveying the damage under the couch.

"Yeah, just a minute." He watched her go, admiring her nightgown. Even in the middle of the night she had more vigor than Nan could muster on her best day. There was no energy in the woman, not even a fake enthusiasm when he arrived home. Perhaps he would be happier to come home if she could just pretend to be happy that he was there. Of course the retreat weekend didn't include that, no, it was all his fault for working hard and loving his job. Never mind that they haven't had sex in eight months.

"Here you go." He took the bag and cleaned up the mess.

"I thought you and Pete were getting along the other night."

"That was the best we've gotten along in years."

"You have a past together?"

"A very complicated one. Since the day we met." She sighed, "Do you want me to hold the bag open?"

"That's okay, I think this is taken care of." He tied the bag shut and stood up. "Where's your garbage can?"

"Out back." He nodded and started for the back door. "Wait!"

He paused as she grabbed the knife from the top of the television and held it out to him.

"Peggy!"

"Just a precaution."

"You are moving out of here tomorrow." He called, heading for the door again.

"Not until I can sell it." She called back.

"When will that be?" He asked when he was back in the house, with the backdoor locked up tight.

"1972 probably."

"No, if you need a knife to take out the trash, this is not the place for you."

"Thank you for taking care of the rat. Can I offer you a drink for your troubles?"

"Thanks." He nodded, watching her move to the drink cart. "Maybe if I get enough whiskey sours in you you'll tell me about my history with Pete."

"I don't think that would make either of us happy."

"Either of us you and me or either of us you and Pete?"

"All of the above." She shrugged, handing him a drink before settling on the opposite end of the couch.

"I was jealous of him… at the table that night…"

"Ted, there's no reason to be jealous."

"I know. It's none of my business."

"I meant there's nothing between Pete and me except for history. It's been eight years, that bridge has long since burned."

"Do you regret that?"

"Not like I used to."

"Hasn't he been married for eight years?"

"There's one of the many rubs." She scoffed, sipping at her drink. "We met the day before his wedding… Ted, you really don't want to hear about this and I really don't want to be tarnished in your eyes."

"Nothing could tarnish you as far as I'm concerned." He reassured her, reaching across the space between them to push her hair back.

"Testing that theory doesn't sound like fun."

"You were young and made a mistake? Happens to us all. Only reason I married Nan in the first place was because she got pregnant."

"Another problem when you sleep with a man on the night before his wedding to another woman." She admitted quietly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Did you…?"

"I didn't realize until I went into labor that I was even pregnant. Naïve, doe-eyed girl from Brooklyn."

"What happened to the baby?"

"Adoption. I didn't tell Pete about it until much later, he had a new wife and they were trying for a baby… I suddenly had a copywriting job… he was better off with a family that could love him."

"Thank you for telling me. Does anyone else know?"

"No one else knows who the father was. My family and Don knows what happened, he visited in the hospital. Can only imagine if the office had known that, as if there aren't enough people convinced that I slept with Don to get a job."

"You never did, right?"

"No. Are you intending to recount my entire sexual history, because if laughing with Pete makes you jealous, I really don't think this will help."

"You're a beautiful young woman, I'm hardly shocked. But yes, I hate knowing that other men have done what I wish I could do."

"They haven't."

"What?"

"I've had sex, Ted. I've never made love."

"That is a crime." Ted groaned, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Well, it's there… should you ever change your mind."

"Peggy, don't put that off just for me. Don't close yourself off to opportunities."

"I don't fall in love easily. Maybe twice in my life and one of those is you."

"I thought I knew what it meant to be in love until I met you."

"I'm not going to tempt you or ask you to do something you don't want to. Just know that I'm always here for you. Always, Ted."

"I should head out."

"It's late, just sleep here, I'll make up the couch for you."

"You don't mind?"

She shook her head and disappeared in search of a blanket and pillow.

"You don't mind sleeping over the crime scene?" She asked making the best bed she could on the cramped space of the sofa.

"I'll survive." He smiled, pulling his tie loose.

"Good night, Ted."

"Night, Peggy." Then he pulled her into a kiss, lingering against her lips as their foreheads remained touching. "I wish I could say goodnight to you like this every night."

"I want that too."

It was a sleepless night for Peggy and Ted. Both staring at the same roof, wishing that their lives could be different.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm telling you, there's a Japanese man in the scene." Peggy argued as she pulled her jacket on.

"No, there isn't, Peggy. I saw the movie a few days ago."

"You're wrong."

"I'm wrong? So I didn't see the movie?"

"You just don't remember what you saw." She smiled sweetly.

"Where's today's paper?" He asked, looking around the office before finding what he was looking for on the end table.

"Why?"

"We are going to the movies and I am going to prove you wrong."

"Half of that is correct." She grinned, putting the files she intended to take home down and grabbing just her purse.

"Five o'clock. We can get there in time for a seat close to the front."

"You want to sit close to the screen?"

"That's right. Because if we sit in the back…" He moved a bit closer to her, his hands resting on her hips beneath her jacket. "In the dark. Without a chaperone." He moved closer still, pushing her against the closed door. "I may not be able to control myself."

He moved close, as if he was about to kiss her. Just hovering above her lips and holding her gaze. It seemed as if the moment stretched out forever, neither daring to take a breath before Ted pulled back slightly with a smile.

"You're a tease, Ted Chaough." She murmured, before her hand found the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

This had been the routine for the past two weeks. Ever since Ted appeared in her office door one night and quietly admitted that he was speaking to a divorce attorney.

They hadn't slept together, just flirting and teasing, kissing rather fervently, heavy petting. They were working up to making love. Ted insisted on courting, keeping things old fashioned. He was in love and didn't want to rush things.

Even sitting close to the screen they couldn't manage to behave themselves.

It started out innocently enough. Peggy startled at a moment in the movie and instinctively grasped Ted's knee. Then she couldn't be bothered to move it away, instead slowly walking her fingers up his leg. Slowly grazing across his thigh, coming to a halt when she reached her target. She could hear Ted gasp softly, trying not to cry out at his surprise.

Turn about was fair game. He had been teasing her for weeks intentionally… months unintentionally.

She smiled, listening as his breathing became short and his body stiffened under her attentions. He tried with all his might to sit still but the moment her hand disappeared beneath the fabric of his trousers he had to squirm further down into the seat. She could feel the heat from his body through his boxers, bringing him closer and closer to release.

"Peggy." He managed in a soft whisper. Heeding his whimper, she slipped between the last barrier between her hand and his bare flesh.

She ventured a glimpse at his face and had to fight a grin when she saw how his eyes had been watching her the entire time. Like in her office earlier, he held her gaze, refusing to look away until her soft fingers managed to find just the right spot to trigger his climax. His eyes shut as he bit down on his hand, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Her motions slowed, calming him down before removing her hand. With a simple smile, she rested her head on his shoulder as he refastened his fly.

"See, I was right." She whispered.

Ted was confused for a moment, blissed out on the experience she just gave him. Looking towards the screen he suddenly remembered the reason why they had come to the movies to begin with. Sure enough, there was the Japanese man.

"You were right." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple. "What do you win?"

"Maybe you've got an idea. We can discuss it back at your apartment?"

The lights came up far too soon for their liking and then came Megan and Don.

Peggy offered an excuse of a date and disappeared outside of the theatre, walking the block towards Ted's car. He followed shortly, the two quiet for the ride to his apartment.

"Do you think they believed us?" Peggy asked, breaking the silence.

"Don didn't seem to care, Megan seemed suspicious." Ted shrugged, hanging up their jackets as she settled onto the sofa. His apartment was small, two bedrooms so there was space for his sons when they came for the weekends. "It doesn't matter, we aren't doing anything wrong."

"I know." She nodded, relaxing as Ted took the seat next to her and pulled her feet into his lap.

"Now. I believe there was a matter of your reward for being right. Unless that knowledge is enough for you?" He smiled, his hands starting their journey up her legs.

"I think I'd like to see what you have in mind for a reward." Her laughter was Ted's new favorite sound.


	8. Chapter 8

M rating for this chapter and dialogue taken from the show.

* * *

This must be what a heart attack feels like. Ted felt certain that was what he was experiencing. His heart had stopped beating and all he could feel now was a war between jealousy and lust. No one else should get to see that much of her. If the dress she was wearing got any shorter he would have been able to see her panties… if the top went any lower the same could be said about her bra. There was suddenly so much cleavage and leg and make up. It wasn't _his_ Peggy, but he certainly saw the appeal.

"Vixen by night." Harry commented after she shot Ted a look and closed the door again.

"Who knew?" Jim shook his head, glancing back to the door again. "Looked like a big present with that bow in the front."

A present only he would get to unwrap, Ted thought to himself. She was in love with him, he knew it. That was why she was lashing out at him, right? She loved him back and was hurt about being pushed away so she was rubbing his face in the fact that another man was interested and willing. It wasn't a matter of disinterest and unwillingness for Ted, it was a matter of marriage. His marriage to Nan while far from ideal, was still a promise he had made. But it was becoming much more difficult to remember why he was keeping his vows. Especially with Peggy being what she was… and with Nan being what she was for that matter.

"You need something?" A man's voice interrupted Ted's thoughts. He was leaning against the wall outside the second door that led to Peggy's building.

"I'm just waiting for Miss Olson…"

"You can wait inside." The man was tall, with a long white beard and a pair of glasses resting on top of his head. He looked like a member of the Hell's Angels, a motorcycle helmet in his head. This was a person Peggy collected rent from?

"Thanks."

The guy nodded and let Ted follow him.

"What's your business with Little Peg?" The man asked, glaring down at Ted for a long, uncomfortable moment.

"Cop. I'm a cop. Detective. Just following up about her ex-boyfriend's stabbing."

He stared at Ted for a moment longer then made his way up the stairs.

Peggy really needed to move out of this place. He glanced at his watch again, it was almost 10 o'clock. Either the date was going well or… what was the alternative to her being out late if the date was going poorly. Did she go to his place? Was he pulling that black dress away from her body? Were her fishnet tights in a pile on the floor while he encouraged her to wrap her pale legs around his waist? Ted was conflicted, simultaneously hard and sick to his stomach thinking of Peggy in the throws of passion.

A key turned in the lock, putting him out of his misery.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly. He almost smiled, she was alone.

"Waiting for you." He pushed away from the wall and moved to stand behind her as she saw to the numerous locks on her apartment door. "I told your neighbors I was a cop."

"Well, you should go home before they kill you." Was her short reply as the door finally pushed open.

"I need to talk to you."

She sighed, disappearing into the dark apartment and leaving the door open for him to follow.

"How as your date?" He asked as soon as she turned the lights on.

"Is that why you're here?" She questioned, throwing her bag and keys down on the floor.

"I just want to know." He shruged, still glancing around her apartment, trying to reconcile his conscious with the fact that he was here, in her apartment. "You didn't bring him home."

She could have slapped that smug expression off his face.

"It was terrible, okay? He works in finance and ate with his hands. Not that it's any of your business." She was nervous, he could tell by the way she refused to meet his eyes.

"I don't know what we're doing." He admitted, truly at a loss of understanding. Their situation was so much simpler before he kissed her. Before he knew how brilliant she was. Before she got to know him as a person and not just a boss, establishing a closeness that she had never felt with anyone else before. A fight ensued about Nan, whether they talked about Peggy, the shared confusion over it all.

"I don't know why women do anything!" He finally shouted in defeat. "Why did you parade your ass in front of my door on your way out to see another man?"

"I'm following your lead, _TED_. You let Don terrify you into ignoring me and now you're here."

"Because I don't want anyone else to have you!" He shouted.

His words hit her like a brick wall, a surge of desire coursing through her, though she hid it well. She had long since learned to hide those feelings around Ted. The tension between them simmered for a long moment, just waiting to break.

"You should go." She said suddenly, reaching for the knob and pulling the door open. He quickly closed the distance between them, gentling pushing the door closed again, his hand resting next to the row of locks.

"Peggy, I'm going to leave my wife." He admitted quietly. Her eyes fluttered shut as she shook her head.

"Don't… say that. I'm not that girl."

"I love you." They both knew it was the truth. Everything else seemed to fade away as he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't like the kiss in his office. There would be no stopping this time. They were both sober, both willing.

Ted made quick work of pulling her jacket from her shoulders, followed quickly by her dress. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, so eager to touch her bare skin at long last. Focus turned to his jacket but stopped there for the moment because removing his turtleneck would require breaking contact.

As his mouth fell the curve of her neck she reached behind him and relocked the door. They would be staying in for the rest of the evening. His mouth returned to hers, desperate to taste her lips again. The ferocity he met her with prompted her to grab a handful of his shirt, pulling at the material. They finally parted long enough to remove the barrier, his undershirt along with it. His skin was hot beneath her nimble fingers and she was just as thrilled to touch him and feel their bodies pressed together. With great ease his hands moved to her still covered bottom and lifted her, pusher her against the door while her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you." She whispered between kisses, her fingers moving to card through his hair, keeping him as close as possible.

"I love you, Peggy." His mouth opened again during their next kiss, seeking out her tongue. Each caress, each kiss, every movement was more intense than the last. Peggy began to wonder if she might orgasm from their simple contact alone.

"Ted!" She gasped in surprise as he pressed against her. With just his trousers and her panties between them she could almost feel all of him.

"I've spent the last four hours thinking about you in that dress." He shrugged thrusting against her again, provoking a low moan, her lips falling to his shoulder to try and muffle the noise.

"Don't, I want to hear you." His voice was huskier than she had ever heard it before.

"Bedroom." She finally managed to suggest.

He tightened his grip on her before carrying her to the next room. He quickly and gently set her on the bed before reaching for his belt buckle, but she beat him to it. The speed with which she had his pants undone was rather impressive.

"You're so beautiful, Peggy." He looked down at her wistfully, pushing her hair away from her face. She smiled and moved to her knees, pulling him onto the bed with her.

"I've wanted you for so long, Ted. I'm tired of pretending that I don't." She confessed, letting him ease her back onto the pillows before seeing to the removal of her bra and panties.

"God, so beautiful." He looked over her again before being drawn into another kiss. "I want you."

"You have me. You're the only one." She reassured him, spreading her legs a bit further apart so that he could settle between them.

"Say it again." He growled, thrusting into her for the first time. They both gasped at the first contact, her arms tightening around his shoulders.

"You're the only one, Ted. The only one." She repeated again and again as they moved together. Their coupling was hot and passionate, over a year's worth of tension finally receiving an outlet. It didn't take Peggy long to lose herself, she suddenly grew very quiet, her head thrown back against the pillows as her orgasm coursed through her. Ted stopped moving to watch her come undone. He didn't have to thrust again, simply watching what he had been able to provoke in her was enough to bring his climax as well.

The pair collapsed together on the bed, lying motionless with Ted burying his face in the crook of her neck, still whispering that he loved her. Peggy remind silent, letting the moment wash over her, enjoying the weight of him above her as she stroked his damp hair.

This was the most comfortable Peggy had ever felt in her own skin. And just for a moment, she allowed herself to believe that it could last. That he would follow through and leave Nan, that they would seriously be together. Everyone was allowed their dreams and for the moment Ted and Peggy were allowed to live theirs. But both knew, deep down, that it couldn't really last, not now, not yet. That was just the way of the world. So for the moment, they forgot the real world and took comfort in the time they had been given, making love again that night, slowly and carefully, almost as if they knew the memory would have to last them.

* * *

So the season is over, as we all know. But I do have a few ideas that I want to explore with this fic, so there will be more chapters to see the story through.


	9. Chapter 9

Peggy felt her stomach drop as she watched the last mover disappear down the hallway with the final box containing Ted's office belongings. Because what would California be without his model airplanes and oddly suggestive wall art. She had settled into Don's office, not moving anything off the walls, but finding a place on the desk for her coconut penholder. Ted had disappeared quickly, not bothering the pack up his office himself, it seemed as though he simply disappeared from the face of her earth as soon as he closed her office door. Then the memos started from the West Coast branch. He would still be her boss, overseeing her work but from a 3,000 mile distance.

"You're looking down for someone who's just been promoted." Joan observed from the doorway. Peggy had slowly circled her way around the office, trying to fight the overwhelming anxiety in regards to the mountain of work sitting on her desk.

"Do you want to get drunk?"

Joan seemed taken back by the question at first then glanced at her watch.

"Let me get my purse."

The pair found themselves tucked away in the last corner booth at a nearby bar, going largely unnoticed amidst the Christmas cheer.

"I can guess what prompted this." Joan mused over her martini.

"I'm sure you can." Peggy shrugged, draining her first whiskey sour and gesturing to the waitress for another.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"About 12 hours before he decided to move to California."

"Bastard."

"Oh, no. Apparently he loves me so very much that there needs to be an entire country between us… so that he doesn't lose himself."

"Bastard." Joan repeated with a nod as their second round of drinks arrived.

By the third round they were feeling rather relaxed, Peggy slumping slightly in her seat while Joan looked around the bar for any available men.

"How was it?" She asked suddenly.

"How was what?"

"Sex with Ted?"

Peggy got a far off look, biting her lip to keep from grinning. A shiver made its way down her spine as she thought of how Ted threw her onto the bed while he was rushing to take off his own clothes, how he looked leaning down to kiss her as their bare skin touched for the first time, how it felt when he filled her so completely.

"Really? That good? He always struck me as being a bit goofy, awkward."

It was then that Peggy realized she had flushed and her chest was heaving slightly as she remembered the one night they had.

"There was no awkwardness… it was perfect. And then he was gone."

"You love him?"

"I wish I could turn it off. I wish I could run away like he did."

"You don't run from your problems, Peggy."

"I know." She sighed, draining the last of her drink.

"He does love you, or he certainly did. Anyone who was in the room with you two for more than a minute could see that."

"I was so much happier before it became so obvious."

The two went their separate ways, splitting a cab to get to their respective apartments.

Peggy fell asleep on her couch, still weary of her bed, even though she had changed and washed the sheets twice already. The rest of the night passed quickly, the sun causing Peggy to cringe when it streamed through the open curtains. For a moment she considered calling in sick to work but knew that would only put off more work that needed to be done.

The day dragged on slowly, each task felt as though it required a monumental effort. Joan appeared at the end of the day, looking equally worn down as she collapsed onto the sofa.

"That was the worst idea you ever had."

"Top five at least." Peggy nodded as the intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Chaough is on the line for you."

Peggy froze, staring blankly at the phone.

"Thank you, Phyllis." Joan answered quickly, moving to pick up the receiver. "Ted, hi, it's Joan."

"Joan, hi. I was looking for Peggy."

"I'm afraid you just missed her. She had an early dinner date with a gentleman."

"Oh… oh, will she be back this evening?" Ted stammered.

"If I had to guess I would say no. But I'm sure she'll be in the office tomorrow. Between Don leaving and the move to the West coast she's been swamped in work. This is the first night I've seen her leave for dinner in weeks."

"Right, of course. She needs the break… Will you let her know I called please? We need to discuss a few things for Hersey."

"I'll let her know. Have a good weekend." Joan smiled, hanging up the phone before he could reply. "Bastard."

"Thanks, Joan."

"You know he's going to call back." She warned, moving towards the door.

"I know. Maybe next time I'll be ready."


	10. Chapter 10

"How's California?" Peggy asked, looking out at the dark city. Another late night working, more lonely than usual with Stan visiting SC&P West.

"I'm far too cynical for this city. Everyone's so tanned and happy. It really is like Valley of the Dolls around here."

"I'm sure you've found something to like about the place." Peggy chuckled, moving to the cart to pour herself a drink. The speakerphone was especially nice in such a big office.

"Yes…"

"What's her name?"

"She calls herself Moonbeam."

"Of course she does."

'I'm meeting her for dinner."

"Have fun at the commune."

"I intend to."

The line went silent as Peggy's focus returned to her work. There was a tidy pile of correspondences from Ted, all business related. She still hesitated to get on the phone with him. To listen to his voice after hearing his promises, declarations of love then his rejection… it was like being stabbed, an irony that only Abe would appreciate. She was just about to start through the memos again when the phone rang.

"Moonbeam not shining for you?" She laughed, only to be met with silence. "Hello? Stan? You know this heavy breather bit of yours still isn't funny."

"Peggy."

Her heart dropped.

"Ted." She reached blindly to switch to the speakerphone. It was too much to hear him through the receiver, like him whispering in her ear about a Hawaii vacation or how beautiful she looked with nothing on.

"Stan mentioned that you were still in the office before he left."

"Yes. Lots of work." She managed, her stammering tone sounding dense.

"Right… how… how are things?"

"What do you want, Ted?" Her tone was soft, tired. She knew she could only put this off for so long, she couldn't avoid him forever, not when there was work to be done.

"I was just… it's good to hear your voice."

"Don't say that."

"It is."

"If this call has nothing to do with work I'm hanging up."

"Don't hang up."

"Ted… we can't be friends."

"We can't make small talk over the phone?"

"No. And don't use that hurt tone with me. You tell me you love me, that you're leaving your wife, then a day after getting me into bed you tell me that you can't hurt your family and can't be near me anymore! If anyone gets to be angry or hurt here, it's me."

"You think I'm happy about this?"

"Aren't you? Aren't _you_ happy with _your _decision? You got to screw me and then flee to California with your life intact. You get the best of both worlds, exactly what you wanted, right?"

"I only wanted you." He replied sharply.

"And you had me. You had your night of fun, played out the scene of adultery. Then ran home and returned to the role of model husband and father. And I get left behind, feeling like a whore."

"Peggy." She could hear the desperation in his tone. He was getting ready to argue her claims.

"I'm such an idiot, I thought you were so different from the rest of them."

"You aren't an idiot, Peggy, and you are not a whore. I love you, that night meant so much more than…"

"Stop saying that." He could hear the sob escape her. "You have to stop saying that."

"Peggy, I am not like them." He paused and she could hear him sigh. "I've slept with two women in my life. You and my wife. I don't stray, I've never wanted to before I met you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Not seeing you, not hearing your voice everyday… it's tearing me apart. I miss you."

"I miss you too…" She fell silent, brushing her tears away. "But I'm sure one day you'll be glad you made this decision."

"Please."

"I'm not your protégé… or your lover, or your friend. Employee or co-worker, that's it. I care about the work, I will make sure that it doesn't suffer. I will be civil and pleasant and we can discuss business well into the night. But I can't give you anything more. I love you, Ted, but I can't give anymore of myself to you when the only thing I receive is heartache and rejection. It's too much to ask."

"Then I won't ask… except for this, please believe that I love you. We made love that night and it meant the world to me. Please believe that."

"I do."

"Thank you."

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"I need you to start coming up with ideas for Tiffany's. They're opening a west cast store and are asking for ads specific to California."

"All right. Do you think they'll send boxes of samples like Avon?" She asked, forcing enthusiasm.

"If they do I'll wrestle one away from Moira for you."

"All I ask."

And then he heard her laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Peggy never thought she would visit the West Coast. She was a New York girl, maybe Paris one day, but California never crossed her mind, despite the new branch. Yet there she was on a plane headed for Los Angeles. Apparently the Tiffany's account was in desperate need of a woman's touch and the partners agreed that Peggy was the woman for the job.

Over the months things had become less tense with Ted. They discussed work and only work, but neither mentioned the impending trip. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see him again, often times she would close her eyes and suddenly flash back to the night at her apartment. How he looked, sweating from exertion, his mouth smeared with her lipstick… How would they behave with each other? Face to face again… Would he pick her up at the airport? No, he wouldn't leave work in the middle of the day to pick her up. Pete would probably send a car or come himself. She never thought she would miss Pete quite so much. But after the awkward run in with his mother it seemed as though the everlasting discomfort had finally melted between them. They had actually become friends… sort of.

The sun was blinding, especially considering that it was late in the afternoon. Peggy squinted as she set down her suitcase outside of the baggage claim and looked around. She kept thinking how stupid it was of her not to discuss travel arrangements from the airport. Looking around at the chauffeurs with signs it took her a long moment before recognizing her own name written on a white card.

_Miss Olson_

"Pete." She smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"How was your flight?" He asked, taking her suitcase and leading her towards the door.

"Long, but good." She nodded. "It's so bright here."

"Your eyes will adjust eventually. Sunglasses will be a wise investment."

"I'm only here for a week. Is it this bright inside as well?"

"Yes. Every building is at least 80% windows." Pete laughed, leading her to his car.

"I didn't know you could drive standard." She observed as he shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the crowded parking lot.

"I've since learned. How have you been?"

"Well enough. Busy, of course with Don gone and Ted focusing on the work out here."

"What about the new man they brought in?"

"He's labeled himself as a supervisor. So I do the bulk of the work and he takes the bulk of the credit."

"Just like working for Don then."

Peggy shrugged, nodding at the accuracy of the assessment.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Don?"

"Ted."

"Yes. About work."

"Are you going to be okay with… you know, being here?"

"Fine. It's only for a few days and we're going to be working the whole time."

"Which is akin to foreplay for you creatives." Pete scoffed.

"Nothing can happen, nothing will happen." Peggy replied in a stern tone that sounded as though it was meant for her more than convincing Pete.

"He isn't happy here. If that's any consolation."

"He's miserable, I'm miserable. Always a matched pair even apart."

"I fully intend to cheer you up. After we finish at the office, which will be well before the sunset, we'll swing by the hotel, you'll change into the prettiest dress you brought, and we are going to dinner. Some where nice."

"You aren't looking for foreplay, right?"

"Of course not. I don't think the young lady I've been keeping the company of would appreciate that."

"So Trudy?"

"Sent the divorce papers."

"I'm sorry."

"It's my own fault."

Peggy just nodded, she couldn't very well argue the fact, especially considering that the first time they slept together the night before he married Trudy.

The offices were in a building further down on Wilshire, Peggy could swear that she could almost see the ocean. Or at the very least an extra stripe of dark blue in skyline.

The elevator traveled slowly to the top floor, a wave of nerves suddenly crashing over Peggy. She stood rigidly, watching as they passed each floor.

"You'll be fine." Pete whispered as they reached the doors etched with SC&P West. Peggy nodded and took a deep breath before following him into the office. It was five o'clock, most everyone had already cleared out for the night except for Harry, Ted, and a few of the freelancers who were loafing around.

"Peggy, good to see you." Harry managed, looking up briefly from the papers in front of him.

"You too, Harry."

"Hi." Ted managed, trying to sound calm, although Peggy could read him like a book.

"Hello, Ted." She smiled weakly, thankful for Pete interrupting the moment to introduce her to the freelancers. His eyes didn't leave her once, following her as she shook hands and exchanged greetings. The group dispersed, leaving just Peggy, Ted, and Pete.

"I've got a few calls to return and then we'll go?" Pete asked, sensing Peggy's reluctance to be left alone.

"Of course. I have a few ideas to discuss with Ted for Tiffany's."

Ted's office had the same artwork from his New York office, propellers, model planes, strange abstract patterns. It was brighter though, she could see straight down the main street, at the end of which the setting sun lingered.

"How was your flight?"

"Good. Finally getting used to flying."

"I told you before, nothing to be scared of."

"Different when you know the pilot. You got the ideas I sent?"

"Yes. The art department will have something finished by tomorrow, we'll have a day or so to tweak anything that may need tweaking. Then we go to Tiffany's on Thursday."

"Any word yet on samples from them?"

"Just photos of what they want to showcase. But hey, if things go well…"

"A blue box will be mine." Peggy laughed quietly.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. California is agreeing with you?"

"Still spend most of my time in an office, just the scenery that changes… you and Pete are going out on the town?"

"He's keen to show me around, apparently his girlfriend is out of town for the week."

"Right. I'm sure you'll have fun."

She just nodded, lingering near the door. They looked at each other for a long moment, neither sure what to say. It took everything in Ted not to close the distance between them and take her into his arms. Just to hug her, feel her body close to his again would provide the warmth that had been missing in his life since the move. He was the only cold man in California.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She finally managed, trying to sound cheerful and leaving before either could doubt her tone.

Peggy and Pete left shortly after, stopping at the hotel for her to check in and change. He smiled brightly when she returned to the lobby in a short gold dress, cinched at the waist and cut low in the front to allow for cleavage. The sleeveless dress had a transparent layer over top decorated in a paisley pattern that provided highlights of purple and turquoise.

"Do I look all right?"

"Beautiful."

Dinner was at The Cocoanut Grove, which was still surprisingly grand despite the unpleasantness attached to the hotel next door. Pete didn't think about the fact that Bobby Kennedy was shot just a short walk away. Peggy didn't want to think about that fact. There was live music and a woman was getting ready to sing throughout the meal, the extra two seats at their table yet to be filled so it looked as though it would just be the pair. Then a waiter appeared.

It took Peggy a moment to realize who was looking back at her. Standing before them was Ted and Nan Chaough. Unconsciously, Peggy clasped Pete's hand under the table, hoping the action would release any tension that might creep into her fake smile.

"My goodness! What a surprise!" Nan smiled.

"Isn't it though." Pete was the first to make it past his shock. Ted still seemed to be frozen in his spot and Peggy was having an internal breakdown of her own.

"Are you two on a date? We wouldn't want to interrupt."

"No, of course not, Mrs. Chaough." It was Pete's turn to control his features as the pointed toe of Peggy's shoe made hard contact with his shin.

"Pete, please, call me Nan." The blonde smiled before shifting her attention. "And Peggy, how are you enjoying California?"

"I've only been here for a few hours, but I'm already impressed."

"The sun shines year round, you'll get to go home with a tan." Nan grinned as she sat down in the chair her husband pulled out for her.

Peggy managed to force a smile, though she could see the panic in Ted's eyes.

"I'm not really one for tanning. I get burned very easily." The double meaning of her words were not lost on the men at the table.

"You've got such a beautiful, fair complexion, certainly a worthy trade off."

"You seem to get a lot of sun though."

"Oh yes, I take the boys down to the beach almost daily. They love it."

"That's great." Peggy nodded, reaching for her glass. She was going to kill Ted, then Pete, then Ted again.

"Hopefully you'll have a chance to get to the beach while you're here."

"Maybe on Friday, it's my only free day before I go home."

After they ordered dinner Nan excused herself to the ladies room, looking expectantly at Peggy, who remained seated. Finally taking the hint that she would be going alone, Nan left the three. Pete watched as Peggy downed what was left of her cocktail. While Ted seemed to forget that Pete was still there and launched into his apology.

"Peggy, please. I had no idea you two would be here. I got home and Nan…"

Peggy turned away, looking for their waiter and flagging him down.

"Yes, miss?"

"I'm going to need another whiskey sour and just keep them coming please."

"Peggy…"

"Did you say something to her? What was all of that about the tan?"

"I didn't run home and share our pillow talk."

"Well, thank God there's that boundary." Peggy snapped back. Ted didn't get a chance to reply as Nan returned to the table.

Dinner was painful. A drawn out pain. Like having surgery while still conscious. Nan carried on quite happily, making small talk as if she were the hostess of a party. Peggy managed to be polite, slowly making her way through three whiskey sours. Ted and Pete simply wished to be anywhere else in the world just to escape the discomfort at the table.

Nan was in the middle of a story about one of the children when Peggy felt her eyes drooping shut.

"I'm sorry, Peggy, am I boring you?"

"Hmm? No, of course not. I'm sorry, it's almost midnight back home. I haven't adjusted yet."

"Oh! Of course, dear. I'm sorry, yes. Pete, you should get her back to the hotel."

They said their goodbyes at the table and Ted watched as Pete looped an arm around Peggy's waist, guiding her out of club.

"They make such a cute couple."

"He's married."

"That would stop her?" Nan asked pointedly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You think I don't notice when you come home smelling like Channel Number Five? I'm not stupid, Ted. Truth be told I was more surprised that you found a mistress that could pull you away from your work. She must have a special talent in bed."

"Yes, she's actually warm."

"I'm plenty warm, just ask Ben Murphy."

Peggy and Pete made their way back to the car, unaware of what they left behind at the table.

"You know what's funny, Pete?"

"What?" He smiled as she leaned her head back to admire the stars.

"Convertibles are so marvelous. I see the appeal when you live here."

"That isn't particularly funny."

"Hmm? Oh, no, that wasn't it. Everyone at that table has screwed me either figuratively or literally."

"Peggy."

"I love him. No matter what I do, no matter how I try, I can't shake it."

"You can't shake love."

"I wish I could. I wish I could just flip a switch and turn it off. Just forget it all." She shook her head. "I always pick the wrong man."

Peggy got back to her hotel room, settling in with a cold cloth on her eyes and a few aspirin. She didn't even bother taking off her dress, just resting for a few hours.

It was still dark out when she woke later, the clock telling her it was only 3 am. With a quiet groan she sat up and looked for a pair of shoes. There was a beach only a block away, she wanted to see the ocean.

She didn't expect it to be so cold, it was early but everyone went on about how hot the weather was. The sand was cold on her bare feet as she walked towards the water. It was beautiful and abandoned for the night.

"Aren't you freezing?" Asked a voice from behind her.

"I'll live." She shrugged. After a few quiet moments a jacket was draped across her shoulders and a familiar cologne surrounded her. "How did you find me, Ted?"

"I went to the hotel looking for you. The girl at the desk said she had given you directions down here." He sat down besides her, pulling off his own shoes and socks. "I like your dress."

"What are you doing here? Wasn't dinner uncomfortable enough?"

"Dinner was uncomfortable, not nearly as uncomfortable as after you two left and Nan informed me that she has been having an affair of her own. She's known about my feelings for you for months. I couldn't hide it from anyone else, I don't know why I thought I could hide it from her."

"What are you working towards?"

"Do you still want me?"

"Of course I still want you. I'll always want you…" He cut her off, leaning in close and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Peggy moaned as they laid back in the sand, Ted moving between her legs so that they were pressed together. His mouth was hot against hers, quickly distracting her from the cold of the beach. She had intended to protest, to tell him that it was too bad about his wife but that didn't mean they could just pick up as if nothing had happened. But then their bodies touched and every protest fell away.

"I want you, Peggy. Please…" He murmured, his lips moving to her neck.

"Yes. Yes. I want you, Ted. I love you." She pulled him closer.

"I love you."

Words were quickly forgotten as he hiked up her skirt and she pushed down his pants. Their movements were frenzied, those of lovers who had been separated for far too long.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered, his hands holding tightly to her hips.

"I've missed you too." She replied between kisses.

"I can't be without you again, Peggy. Please let me stay with you." He cried out, moving faster against her. They were both on the cusp, eager to reach their peaks together.

She just nodded, her nails digging into his back.

"You can't put me through all of this again." She spoke first, breaking the silence that had fallen between them after they finished.

"I won't. It's going to be you and me, Peggy."

"We have to go slow. No rash decisions. You're not coming back to New York yet and I'm not coming out here."

"Okay." He nodded, quickly realizing that any future would have to happen on her terms.

"Slow." She repeated.

"Slow."


End file.
